


PEPPA'S BREAKFAST

by Phumza (orphan_account)



Category: Peppa Pig
Genre: Gen, Nothing serious, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, i hate my beta reader for this, its a prank btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phumza
Summary: A shitshow of a breakfast :)
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	PEPPA'S BREAKFAST

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is a serious fluke. My beta reader wrote it as a prank but what the heck... It seemed hilarious to post.

The pig family are having breakfast  
George: I ain't full  
Daddy: you still ain't full?!  
George: I'm still hungry  
Daddy: Cap! You just ate 14 pancakes  
George: we need 15 pancakes  
Daddy: nah! Your ass just greedy  
Mr Zebra: *rings doorbell* package for daddy pig  
Daddy: my new breakfast machine  
Peppa: what does it do?  
Daddy: you know what? First off it's none of your god  
damn businesses.  
Mommy: what does it do?  
Daddy: it makes any breakfast you want, my hot wife  
George: *tapping machine* I want French toast with  
cum  
Peppa: daddy, don't feed my brother cum toast  
Daddy: mind your own god damn businesses peppa!!


End file.
